Hello, Goodbye
by BrownieHartz
Summary: Jealousy and Murder would be the end of Claudia Z. Murder challenge number two. Jason/Elizabeth


Claudia and Ian - Leyla

**Hello - Goodbye**

Where was this Morgan guy? She was not a woman that liked to be left waiting. This man was supposed to be the best in the business, he should know better than to be late. That's when she noticed the greek god enter the room. His hair a dirty blonde and his eyes were deep pools of blue. Oh and his body, even through the T-shirt she could see how chiseled his chest was. She could watch him all day, maybe after her meeting she could get a room for the night. Then as if fate were smiling at her he saw her and walked toward her. She was laying it on thick batting her eyes and showing off her legs. He opened his mouth to speak, she wondered what he would taste like. "Are you Chyna," he asked in a deep quiet voice.

"Oh yeah baby" she seductively answered, and then filled with panic. How did this man know she was Chyna, unless he was Jason Morgan.

"Just tell me why I'm here and get this over with," he answered he coldly. Obviously irritated to have a woman flirting with him.

"I have some information on Claudia Zacchara that will make your blood boil." His eyes darted to find hers, and looking at her with an intensity she had never experienced in her life. She knew she needed to keep talking but he was just so intimidating. She looked around the Metrocourt lobby for anyone that could be listening and finally continued, "I can prove that she hired Dr. Devlin to do the hit on Sonny. I would like some compensation for my risk in getting you this information." He rolled his eyes at this remark but the hatred building in his eyes make her nearly regret the remark. Getting away with her life might be a good option at this point.

"What do you want?"

"Well it seems that a night upstairs is out of the question, 5 million will do." Looking at him up close, she knew a night with him was worth much more than 5 million. He looked like a man that knew how to treat a woman.

"Done, someone will bring it back to you within the hour." He turned and walked away taking her photos and recording with him. She knew she had basically just killed Claudia Zacchara but she couldn't help but smile watching that ss walking away.

--General Hospital --

Ian never would have known about the lower rooms in GH had it not been for Claudia. No one would ever be down, he could move his drugs in and out along with his women. It was the perfect setup. Claudia shared his bed at his motel room. She gave him the power and the shipping lanes that he needed to move his drugs and he gave her what she wanted at night.

He was getting off work and headed to the lower floors when he heard a women crying at the end of the hallway. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to find out who was crying. If she was single he might be able to get her into bed with him. He could always use a good romp. There sitting on the ground crying was none other than Leyla. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, hello Doctor. I thought you had gone home already."

"Did something happen with Patty?"

"I overheard him say that he loved Dr. Scorpio." She began to cry again, her sobbing was wrecking havoc on her body.

"Nurse Mir what you need is a good strong man to get your mind off of him." He paused for a moment to see if she would reject him, when she said nothing he continued. "I know a place where we can go, and no one will ever have to know."

"Ok." She stood up off the ground and grabbed his hand. Together they headed for the basement floor of GH. He lead her into one of the old observation rooms and engaged in sexual activities.

-- --

Claudia knew Ian was at work and decided to meet up with Devlin that night. She was tired of getting rejected by Sonny and needed some lovin. Instead of leaving after his shift though he walked down a dark hallway. She was intrigued and followed him.

She heard every word he spoke to the nurse and even peeked through the small window to make sure he was being unfaithful. No one cheated on Claudia Zacchara! She didn't have time to return home and find an adequate weapon and she had forgotten to grab her gun before she left. This was where he stored his drugs he must have weapons and such around. She began checking every door knob but each room held crate after crate of what she assumed were his drugs. Finally the last room on the hallway was promising. She found guns and knives and even small explosives. Then as if it were calling to her she noticed the small canister laying to her right. DGB4 was clearly marked on the small container. She wasn't too surprised someone like Devlin had found a way to get his hands on this. Extremely deadly poison would be just the trick to deal with Devlin and his mistress. Her mind made up she marched back down the hallway to the room they were in.

She turned the handle and marched straight into the room. "Oh my gd Claudia!! What are you doing here?" A very frightened Devlin yelled out at her. This could not be good, how would he move his drugs now.

"No one cheats on Claudia Zacchara doctor." She pulled the pin on the canister and toss it at Devlin. The green gas began to poor out of the canister almost at once. His face went to sure panic when he saw the gas coming from the can. He didn't have long to get away from the gas.

Claudia stepped back outside of the room and held the door closed. She watched and listened and the pair banged on the door for her to let them out and shouted for someone to help them. Leyla fell first and with a final look of terror so did the dear Dr. Devlin. With a smirk on her face she went back up to the main floor of GH and went about her day.

-- Outside GH --

Jason watched her enter GH almost 45 min earlier, and he set himself to have a clear shot when she came back out. Finally, she was leaving the hospital and headed toward the docks. He lined up his shot, put his finger on the trigger, and squeezed. CLICK "Dn" he whispered to himself the gun jammed. Why hadn't he checked the gun first? He had gotten sloppy because he wanted her dead so badly. What did it matter, she would just die on the docks.

He got down from his perch and started toward the docks. He was careful not to allow her to see or hear him coming. She was just standing at the railing looking down at the water. He pulled out his gun and decided better of it. She wasn't worth the bullet that would kill her. He crept up behind her and wrapped his hands around her neck. She tore at his hands and even tried to bat at his head. He could feel the fight draining out of her body. Then she went limp under his hands. He tossed her over the rail and watch her dead body sink. The current was headed toward Wyndemere, unless they knew to search the harbor chances were her body would never be found.

"Jason?" He spun around at her voice. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"I've been going back to my old studio after work for the last couple of weeks. It is a much shorter walk if I go through the docks." He walked toward her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then taking her hand he walked her back to the studio. She wouldn't get any painting done tonight, and they both knew it.


End file.
